The ending of Ella Enchanted, My way!
by Speed the turtle
Summary: Okay! The first chapter was a sample, so the secound chapter is ment to be the first...soo...it is confusing. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Ella Enchanted My way of the ending! By: Speed the Turtle  
  
Notes: Okay, this is my first story as an Ella Enchanted writer. So I need all the help I can get. You can Flame! You can also say anything good about this story is you want. Oh yeah, I do now own Ella Enchanted, that is Gail Carson Levines work. She owns it with the rights of which she made it.  
  
  
  
A brush went along her head. What was the use of a brush right now, her hair was already dirty, but everything felt wonderful now. She could never be bossed around, the curse was gone. Gone away from her forever! To make this even better, Char ..Prince Char had made things even better. He looked passed on what she did and understood how she must have done so, write the fake letter, lie about ther person she was at the ball. Though he understood, and he had still wanted to be with her. He loved her, maybe as much as she loved him, or even more.  
  
She put the brush down, she missed him already, it had been only one hour and she had missed him. He told her he would arrive first thing tomorow morning, he said maybe she wanted to stay a few hours back in this house. At first she thought in her head, " Please get me out of here as fast as you can!". Yet she knew that she should stay here, the last thing she wanted right now was to speak to Hattie. Hattie was in the living room boasting on how " Charmont" really loves her. Ella didn't care though, she knew that Char loved her. She wanted to stay back in this house, for what was around her. Even on how bad it was the last few years, it seemed her mothers spirts, and Mandy had kept her up.  
  
She deicded that the best thing to do now is sleep, maybe dream about how her life was now. How she was going to be a Princess. Her mind became blank for a moment. A Princess? Did she really want to be one. She loved Char and wanted to be by him, but a Princess? Wouldn't being royal get to her head. Though Char had become quite a good person, and he was royal. Yet what if the " Royal " would get to her head. Though would she take the chance? She deicded to not worry about this now. For it night and tomorow would be a wonderful day. She would see Char, and know that he really does love her.  
  
*****************************  
  
Okay, sorry this is so short, but I wanted to see if any of you would like this, before I make another story. I don't think I would want to waste my time on a story that no one would like. Anyways, please Review!  
  
Speed the Turtle  
  
Oh and yes, Swan Princess is my favorite movie of TIME!! 


	2. The first Chapter

Ella Enchanted My way of the ending! By: Speed the Turtle  
  
Notes: Okay, this is my first story as an Ella Enchanted writer. So I need all the help I can get. You can Flame! You can also say anything good about this story is you want. Oh yeah, I do now own Ella Enchanted, that is Gail Carson Levines work. She owns it with the rights of which she made it.  
  
  
  
A brush went along her head. What was the use of a brush right now, her hair was already dirty, but everything felt wonderful now. She could never be bossed around, the curse was gone. Gone away from her forever! To make this even better, Char ..Prince Char had made things even better. He looked passed on what she did and understood how she must have done so, write the fake letter, lie about ther person she was at the ball. Though he understood, and he had still wanted to be with her. He loved her, maybe as much as she loved him, or even more.  
  
She put the brush down, she missed him already, it had been only one hour and she had missed him. He told her he would arrive first thing tomorow morning, he said maybe she wanted to stay a few hours back in this house. At first she thought in her head, " Please get me out of here as fast as you can!". Yet she knew that she should stay here, the last thing she wanted right now was to speak to Hattie. Hattie was in the living room boasting on how " Charmont" really loves her. Ella didn't care though, she knew that Char loved her. She wanted to stay back in this house, for what was around her. Even on how bad it was the last few years, it seemed her mothers spirts, and Mandy had kept her up.  
  
She deicded that the best thing to do now is sleep, maybe dream about how her life was now. How she was going to be a Princess. Her mind became blank for a moment. A Princess? Did she really want to be one. She loved Char and wanted to be by him, but a Princess? Wouldn't being royal get to her head. Though Char had become quite a good person, and he was royal. Yet what if the " Royal " would get to her head. Though would she take the chance? She deicded to not worry about this now. For it night and tomorow would be a wonderful day. She would see Char, and know that he really does love her.  
  
Her sleep was dreamless, as if too many things were in her head, and it could find one thing to dream about. She pulled down her feet from the bed to the ground. She noticed something, she was wearing the same dirty maid clothes. If she was going to see Char today, she might as well wear something nice. For she wouldn't want Char thinking she was still a little old maid. Yes she was old, old enough to marry Char. She grined and sat at the edge of her bed. The matter about last night not entering her head.  
  
She washed and cleaned herself. She put on a light green grown. Though she was a little thinking on what she was wearing. Her mind was really on what Dame Orga and Hattie were doing now. She hadn't seen them when she was getting ready. Though from her thoughts Hattie might have been trying to make "Charmont" think that he was inlove with her. Then Char would have a deal of a time trying to get her off him. Thought she didn't really know what to think. She moved herslef into the cooking room. Maybe to find Mandy. Thought Mandy was not there. Why would Mandy leave her on a day like this! She sighed and then heard a knock on the door. Well she ran to it, to get it before anyone else did. Though she didn't see anyone is sight.  
  
She opend the door, her mind to set on where everyone was. When she opened the door, that thought flew away from her mind, " CHAR!" I smiled and wraped my arms around him. He smiled and he said, " Ella..." wraping his arms around me. Then I turned my head up, he left one of his arms around my waist, he raised my chin. He kissed me, she tasted sweet joy. Then he pulled away and said, " Come, Mandy is waiting for you at my palace." She then smiled and she said, " I wonderd where she was.." Ella said to him. Though were was Hattie and Dame Orga. The thought then left her mind agian, when Char pulled his arm around my waist and led me to the carrige. Though now I was going to be a married woman.  
  
In the carriage Char kept speaking about everything. He told me about his sisters, and brothers. I smiled listen, there was Prince Eircmont, Princess Roon, Princess Keminun, Princess Lineana,Princess Neimth,and Prince Charles. Prince Ericmont was yonger than char by two years. Princess Roon one, Princess Keminun three years. Princess Lineana was one too, she was the twin of Princess Roon. Prince Charles was five years younger than Char. The baby of the family. Though Princess Neimth was two years older than Char. She had taken a vow to never marry, which would leave Char the throne. Char didn't explain how she wasn't going to get married, but I thought I would find out soon enough.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Agami: Its too short... Speed: Shut up, I can't beleive I am letting you do this agian to my storys! Agami: You didn't in two other storys.... Speed: Why do you think! Agami: Because I am too smart! Speed: Just shut up, I have a writers block... Agami: So you have to end it. Speed: Yeah tell everybody I need help.  
  
Agami: SPEED NEEDS HELP WITH HIS MOODS!!!! Speed: Agami.......I'm Female.... Agami: Did I put his? Speed: Yes, and I need help with my story! Agami: Okay, everyone send Speed e-mails on how SHE should continue the story. He e-mail is kibitgirl90@hotmail.com  
  
Speed: Better..Maybe you could make a nice story for once. Agami: Your stories Suck!!  
  
Speed: I know...but shut up.. 


End file.
